Not With Haste
by Imprudence
Summary: Kaycee Gilbert, Elena's fraternal twin is a believer of all things Supernatural. What happens when Vampires return to Mystic Falls & the lines between reality and insanity cease to exist? Friendships are created, family ties are put to the test, new love triangles surface, and secrets are revealed. Stefan/OC with some Elijah/OC and Originals/OC friendship.


AN: Hey guys, this is my first ever fic and I'm just starting the whole writing thing so all criticism is 100% appreciated! Also, I'm not going to be following the storyline of TVD completely, I'll skip over a lot of the dialogue and I'll probably change some of the events, so I apologize in advance if this is too AU and the character's seem very OOC. But, I will stick somewhat to TVD's storyline, except it'll be a little different. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs: Kaycee Gilbert, Kyle Lockwood, Amy Price, Debbie Smith, and Gregory Smith.

1x01 – Part 1.

Evalyn's POV:

I woke with a start, gasping as I frantically tried to rid my mind of the latest nightmare I had that would surely be added to the growing collection of those I seemed to be having lately. Ever since the night of my parent's car crash, I had been having nightmares. First, they were about the crash itself but later the dreams got more vivid and gruesome. I vividly remembered my recurring nightmare of a faceless stranger who would sink his pearly white fangs into my throat and drain me dry.

"God, Caroline has been making me read too much Twilight." I sighed, shaking my head.

Sadly though, my life was more like Twilight than I could ever have hoped for, but at least I didn't have to worry about _vampires_ invading Mystic Falls… right?

I remember a conversation that I had with my dad that revealed the truth that our beloved town was trying to cover; this was definitely a conversation I'm sure would haunt me forever- no pun intended.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Wait so let me get this straight" I said, "You're telling me that vampires; the bloodsucking, night roaming fictional creatures ACTUALLY exist, and that Mystic Falls is so conveniently a 'vampire hotspot' and has been since like 1864?" I exclaimed, shocked. _

_I was in the middle of doing the dishes since I was grounded and my dad calmly walked in the room, and once he was sure my younger siblings Elena and Jeremy were nowhere near, proceeded to tell me the truth; the fact that vampires, witches, werewolves and who knows what else existed. Not my way to spend a Thursday evening, that's for sure. _

_My dad chuckled, "You're taking this a lot easier than I figured you would." He remarked. "Mystic Falls _was _a vampire hotspot, not so anymore after the Council burned 27 of them in the Church in 1864. There's so much you need to know, but don't worry, the Gilbert ancestors kept journals that tell us about the vampire problem and we can be prepared if they come back. The Council doubts they will come back anytime soon but I know it's only a matter of time before they do. I want you to be trained on how to protect yourself as well as Jeremy and Elena from vampires. I can teach you how to hunt and how to use vampire's weaknesses to your advantage, but the choice is up to you sweetheart. I'm not going to force you in to having to carry this burden, but I will rest easier knowing that if anything were to happen to your mother and I, that there would be someone to look after and protect Jeremy and Elena." Dad said. _

_I stood there for a good few minutes, processing everything my dad had just told me, and I eventually made up my mind. I sighed as I set the timer on the dishwasher and turned to face my dad. _

"_Tell me about vampires." I said. _

_And Dad did._

* * *

-Present day-

I glanced over at my alarm clock and groaned seeing what time it was.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I muttered, "6 am. Fantastic."

I buried my head underneath my pillow and unsuccessfully tried going back to sleep. After laying there for a while, I threw the covers off my body and got out of bed. I stretched as I looked out my window. The sky was hazy and I realized that I needed to clear my head before school started so I could deal with the drama that was sure to come with Mystic Falls High.

I tied my wavy brown hair in a quick ponytail as I entered my walk-in closet, rummaging for my black knee length leggings, a workout tank and a hoodie.

Changing quickly out of my pyjamas, I pulled on my red Nike running shoes and I grabbed my iPhone and earphones before making my way downstairs.

The house was quiet, which meant that my siblings, Elena and Jeremy along with my Aunt Jenna were still fast asleep, typical really; I was always an early riser. Scribbling a quick note to Jenna telling her I was out on a jog and would be back at around 8, I walked out the front door and locked it after making sure I had my iPhone and earphones and my keys were hanging securely on the chain around my neck.

Breathing in the fresh autumn air, I plugged in my earphones and shuffled my playlist. With Kings of Leon blasting in my eardrums, I started joggings towards the forest and the outskirts of town.

My mom always told me that a good jog would clear my head and she was right as always, I missed my parents dearly, but I decided for myself while I was jogging that I would not be the person I was last summer. My siblings and I were and still would always grieve but we needed to continue living; I remember my mom saying once: 'Life is like a candle, it will inevitably go out one day but someday, somehow it will be relit in time.' I was determined to make this year way better than the last, it was time the Gilbert's became a family again.

I jogged for about an hour in the forest surrounding Mystic Falls, and when I noticed the sun starting to rise; I glanced at the time on my phone and decided to change course that would take me to the cemetery.

* * *

I jogged past the shops on Mystic Falls' main street as shop owners started to get ready for the busy weekday, and soon I slowed to a stop as I reached the all too familiar iron wrought gates that lead to Mystic Falls' cemetery. I walked determinedly through the gates before I could change my mind and my feet followed an all too familiar path to where my parents were laid to rest.

I walked up to my parents' graves and sat down cross-legged in front of their headstone.

"Hi mom, hi dad." I said quietly, as tears started to form in my eyes.

"It's the first day of school, and well I never was nervous but now I am." I confessed. "It just seems so different I mean this is the first time that you and mom aren't awake at six for our first day getting all our things prepared, and mom making her blueberry pancakes and you hurrying around helping us to get all our books and things ready."

I absent mindedly started shredded blades of grass with my hands.

"It's just so hard." I said. "I miss you guys so much, but I promise that this year I'm going to stop running from my problems. I haven't been the best sister in the world, but this year I'm going to be there for them. I'm going to help Jer stop using drugs and I'll find a way to make Laney smile again."

Standing up I brushed myself off and I kissed my fingers before pressing them onto their graves. "I love you guys." I said wiping away any stray tears while I made my way out of the cemetery.

As I'm walking out the cemetery, it suddenly starts to get foggy and I hear a crow cawing in the distance.

"That's weird." I mutter looking around. "Hello?" I call out to no one in particular.

I start walking quickly and soon I'm running through the fog frantically looking around for the iron gate exit, when I suddenly collide with someone's chest. I silently send a prayer of thanks for this person's amazing reflexes to grab onto my shoulders preventing me from falling flat on my ass.

My eyes flicker up to the person's face and my blue eyes meet his green ones.

"Um hi." I say weakly feeling my cheeks turn red of embarrassment.

"Hey, are you alright? You seemed pretty freaked out by something." He said as he let go of shoulders, his face full of concern.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine it's the fog, and I swear I heard this crow and it just seemed all Sherlock-y to me… I mean there's that book that had that cover with the crow by um… what's his name… something Peacock… Oh yeah! It was Shane. Shane Peacock. Anyway it's probably no big deal, I mean crow and fog in a cemetery right hahaha. Probably some stupid coincidence and I mean it's not like its foggy now 'cause it's not and that's just weird because I swear it was and anyway… I'm babbling… aren't I?" I asked looking sheepishly at him.

He smiled amusedly at me and nodded his head in response.

"Anyway, hi I'm Kaycee, but everyone either calls me Kay or Kace." I said.

"I'm Stefan." He replied smiling.

"Are you new to Mystic Falls Stefan? I mean I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you around here and well everyone does know everyone so…"

"New people seriously stand out in small towns huh." Stefan said smirking.

"Yup, this town is tiny; people have trouble finding it on a map so the clichés are totally true." I added.

"Good to know." Stefan said laughing. "You don't happen to go to Mystic Falls' High school do you?"

"Yup." I nodded, "Mostly everyone around here does, there's like five people that go to high school the next town over."

"Well I guess I'll see you there seeing as my uncle just enrolled me." Stefan said with a smile.

I laughed, "Looking forward to being in classes with you stranger cemetery boy." I said with a wink.

He was about to reply when Guns 'n Roses_ - Sweet Child O'Mine_ started playing from my pocket. I pulled out my phone and glanced at the caller ID, it was Jenna. Crap. I excused myself from Stefan and walked a bit away to answer.

"Hey Jenna, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just wondering when you'll be home. It's almost 8 and I could really use the help getting Elena and Jeremy ready for school, it's been forever since I've had to prepare for high school and I could totally use some help."

"Don't worry Jen, I'll be home in ten, I got a little side tracked at the cemetery, but I'm on my way now."

"Thanks Kaycee, you're a lifesaver. See you soon." Jenna said sounding relieved.

"See you Jenna."

Ending the call I walked back to Stefan and I looked at him apologetically.

"Hey Stefan, it was great meeting you and I'd love to talk some more but I'm needed at home. My Aunt needs my help to get my siblings ready for school." I said.

"No its fine, don't worry." Stefan reassures me. "I'll see you at school, I should be going home too; my uncle might start to worry."

"See you at school Stefan!" I said, and I turned around and jogged out of the cemetery looking back to wave at Stefan.

* * *

When I get home, I see Jenna and my twin sister Elena in the kitchen, with Elena sipping her coffee as Jenna frantically runs around making sure she has everything set up. I catch my twin's eye and I give her a small wave, which she returns. Sometimes I really wonder how we're twins seeing as how appearance wise we look nothing alike, and our personality's are like polar opposites.

"Morning Lena, Jenna!" I call out as I climb the stairs up to my room. I stop outside Jeremy's door and when I don't hear him moving around to wake up I start pounding on my baby bro's door.

"Jer! Wake up seriously you're going to be late! And it's the first day too!" I said.

I vaguely hear him reply something that sounds awfully like _'fuck off' _before I enter my room and I quickly go to my bathroom and jump in the shower.

When I finish, I put on my robe and start to towel dry my hair and look for an outfit to wear. I noticed that Elena has already set out an outfit on my bed. After glancing at the clock and seeing how late it is already, I reach for a matching pair of undergarments in my drawer and start pulling on the clothes Elena set out for me.

"Not bad." I murmur as I pull on blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a black blazer. I head over to my vanity and slip in thin gold hoop earrings and my mom's necklace. I slip my black combat boots onto my feet and grab my grey Jansport as I hurry from my room and down the stairs.

I waltz in the kitchen and snatch up the coffee in Jeremy's hand.

"Hey!" Jeremy said looking annoyed.

"Sorry baby bro, you snooze you lose."

Elena rolls her eyes at our (more specifically my) 'childish behavior' and I stick out my tongue at her to further solidify my level of maturity.

"Don't you have a meeting with your thesis advisor Jenna?" I ask casually whilst drinking my coffee.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet him at… now. Crap." Jenna said, frantically running around getting her things.

"Go, we'll be fine. I'll lock up." I assure her as I usher her towards the door.

I re-enter the kitchen just as Jeremy's walking out looking pissed off. I frown and raise an eyebrow questioningly at my twin.

"What? I just asked if he's okay." Elena said holding her hands up in surrender.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Elena, our little brother is doing drugs. I don't think you asking 'are you okay' is really helping the situation." I point out as I finish my coffee.

I hear a horn honk outside and Elena goes to the window and looks out. "Bonnie's here." She said. I nod as I rinse my mug out and place it in the sink, and then I gather my bag and keys and follow my twin out the front door. Boy is this day going to be long.

* * *

"Morning Bon." I chirp as I slide into the passenger seat, Elena scowling as she goes in the back.

"Hey, I bet you can't wait til your Impala is out of the shop so you can drive again huh?" Bonnie teases playfully.

"Don't remind me." I tell her shaking my head. "If it weren't for _someone _driving _my_ car _without permission _then I wouldn't need a ride every morning. *Cough**Cough* Elena." I say pointedly.

Elena rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to apologize? It was a one time thing and I promised I wouldn't do it again!" Elena said exasperatedly.

"One time too many." I said under my breath. "Anyway, how are you doing Bonnie? I haven't seen you in like forever."

"I'm good." Bonnie said as she pulls out away from the curb. "My grams is telling me that I'm psychic. Like it's a family gift or whatever. She says it's all because our ancestors were from Salem, which isn't all that, I mean it's crazy, but she keeps going on and on about it. But then I started thinking, I mean I totally predicted Obama for presidency, but like who didn't? And there was the whole Heath Ledger thing, and I just can't shake the fact that you know maybe she's right, maybe I am psychic after all. And… Elena? Elena! Back in the car."

"Wha- what? I did it again didn't I…? Bonnie I'm so sorry, you were telling me that…?" Elena said looking peeved.

"That I'm psychic Laney." Bonnie said kindly.

"Okay. Predict something. Something about me. No wait, something about Kaycee." Elena said.

"I see-"Bonnie said when suddenly a crow flew out of nowhere and rammed into the windshield.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you ok?" Bonnie asks worriedly looking at Elena in the back seat.

"Bon it's okay, I'm fine. Guys, I'm fine." Elena said.

"I swear that was a crow." I said. "That's the second time today I've seen one. What is with Mystic Falls' freaky increase in the crow population? I saw one at the cemetery today too."

"Guys I'm fine." Elena reassures. "I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." She said as Bonnie pulls into a parking space at Mystic Falls High.

"Okay. Elena, I predict that this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict that all the sad and dark times are over and you and Kaycee are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie said.

"You're the best Bon." I said giving her a quick hug before I hop out of the car and go over to greet some of my friends. I call out a greeting to a blonde girl and a brown haired boy and when the blonde sees me, she squeals with excitement before running over and giving me a giant hug.

"Kace!" My friend Amy shrieks. "You look amazing girl! I haven't seen you all summer we need to have a girl's night out ASAP; I have _so _much to tell you. "

"Definitely, but not this week though. It's a huge transition for us now and I want to make sure Lena and Jer are okay before I somewhat get my social life back. Family first Amy, sorry."

She nods in understanding and pulls me in for another hug. When she lets me go, I turn to the brown haired boy standing beside her.

"Hey Kyle." I said as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey Kay, how are you?" Kyle replied.

"I'm great thanks buddy." I said smiling at my two best friends. Kyle and Amy were the kind of people that would have your back no matter what, if you needed something they'd be the first to offer any help and over the years we had grown so close that Kyle and Amy were considered a part of the extended Gilbert family.

"Kay, we really need to catch but me and Amy gotta head in. Our homeroom this year is Ms. Foxwright and she can be a huge pain if you're still fiddling with getting things from your locker when she shows up." Kyle said.

I nodded and gave them each a last hug. "I'll text you guys later." I said, and I watched as my two best friends walked off. I was about to walk towards the school when I heard a wolf whistle coming from behind me. I turned and saw my ex boyfriend, still one of my close friends Tyler Lockwood making his way toward me.

"Damn, Gilbert you're looking mighty fine." Tyler teased playfully as he pulled me into a hug.

I laughed as I nudged his shoulder and we started walking towards the school. "How's your summer been Ty? Sorry I didn't hang or call or anything."

"It's fine don't worry Kace, seriously." Tyler said. "You had to go through a lot last summer and I'm sure you needed your space especially after we just broke up. I'm glad you're back and if you need something, anything at all, you can always come to me alright? "

"Thanks Ty, you're a great friend." I said smiling at him.

"Of course I am, I'm one of your best friends." Tyler said scoffing.

"Nice to know you're still a cocky dick." I said laughing.

"Damn right you are Gilbert." Tyler agreed, winking. "I gotta go; Tanner's holding a meeting for the football team. See you later Gilbert, text me." Tyler said giving me a hug.

"I will, see you Ty." I said waving. I walked towards my locker immediately spotting Elena and Bonnie by the office their eyes fixed on it. I weaved my way through the incoming freshmen and I raise an eye brow questioningly at them.

"All I see is back." Elena said.

"It's a hot back that's for sure." Bonnie said.

I looked in the direction that they were staring in and I saw a boy with his back to us wearing a leather jacket. I had this weird feeling that I had met him somewhere before but I didn't remember from where.

"Seriously you guys?" I ask laughing and shaking my head.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie said ignoring me.

"Oh come on Kace, there's a serious lack of attractive guys in Mystic Falls right now, and are you really going to run this psychic thing to the ground Bon?" Elena said teasingly.

"Pretty much, yeah." Bonnie said.

I roll my eyes at their antics but as a guy exits the boy's bathroom, I hear something that effectively gets rid of my good mood.

"Jeremy. Great batch man." Someone said.

I don't bother getting my sister involved seeing as she's fixed at staring at the new guy's back, so I make my way into the bathroom and surprise surprise, I see Jeremy putting eye drops in his eyes.

"Are you kidding me right now?" I demand angrily as I storm into the bathroom ignoring the protests of several boys and I grab Jeremy's cheeks and tilt his face upwards. "Are you telling me it's the first day back, actually not even the first hour back and you're already stoned?!"

"Seriously Kaycee, you were supposed to be the cool twin. Chill yourself alright? Just chill out."

"Are you kidding me right now? I need to chill out? No, you need a reality check little bro." I said angrily. "This is not you Jer okay. I almost died one night, doing the same things you're doing to your life right now and that made me realize that I needed to stop, that this wasn't me. This isn't who I wanted to be, this isn't who I could be. There's places I want to visit, things I want to do, and a life I want to live. I don't want you wasting your life away alright Jer, you got to stop this. I can't keep giving you a pass, Elena's going to be on my ass for not lecturing you but I know a lecture won't make you quit, it sure as hell didn't help me. You got to find it in yourself to stop Jer, because no one can make you stop, we can help you along the way but the only that can 100% make you stop is yourself." I said gently.

Jeremy looked down upset. "I don't know how Kaycee." Jeremy said with tears forming in his eyes. I pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's gonna get better Jer, trust me okay." I said, resting my head on his chin and rubbing circles into his back to comfort him.

"I just miss them so much." Jeremy said his voice breaking as he started to sob.

I sighed. "I know Jer, I know." I held him for awhile more and then when I felt he had started to calm down I pulled away and wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

"You're gonna be okay Jeremy, I'm going to help you quit every step of the way. I promise." I said. "Now wash up and head to class okay? No skipping." I warned pointing a finger threateningly.

He nodded and gave me a small smile which I returned before walking out the bathroom. And for the second time that day I collided with someone's chest.

"Whoa there." The person said, catching my arms to stop me from falling.

I looked up and I laughed. "Twice in one day, now that's embarrassing." I said.

"Not really, you're just kind of klutzy." Stefan said smirking.

I feigned shock as I smacked his chest playfully. "Oh shut up, if I'm klutzy what does that make you? You run in to people too you know." I stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Only because you run in to me first." He teased. "But I had no idea when you said you'd see me around it'll be like this."

"That makes two of us."

"What were you doing in the boy's bathroom?" Stefan asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, you know. Just giving my drug abusing baby brother a pep talk, the usual really." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh." Stefan said, looking embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine, don't worry. We had a heart to heart, and I think he's gonna get better." I said smiling. "On a less depressing note, can I see your schedule to compare classes? I could walk you to class if you want."

"That'd be great thanks." Stefan said, while pulling his folded schedule from his back pocket. "Here," he said handing it to me. "I'll be right back; I'm just going to put some of my stuff into my locker."

I nodded and compared Stefan's classes with my own. I had quite a few with him actually: English, French, Math, Chemistry and History for homeroom, just like me.

"I'm back." Stefan said interrupting my thoughts. "Do we have any classes together?"

"Actually we do; we've got English, French, Math, Chemistry, and History together so this year's going to be a fun one Steffy." I said.

"Steffy?" Stefan said with an amused look on his face.

"Oh come on, you need a nickname, and besides History first period sucks ass since Tanner's such a douche bag, everyone is bored out of their minds, like he doesn't even try to make History interesting." I said disgusted at mentioning Tanner.

"I take it you guys don't get along?" Stefan asked smirking.

"Damn right Sherlock."

Stefan was about to reply most likely with some snarky comment when the bell rang signaling that first period would be starting soon.

"We'd better get to class; Tanner's the kind of teacher that'll give detention on the first day for being late to class." I said to Stefan sighing.

Boy, this day was going to seriously suck.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter! It's kind of filler and there's a lot of OC/Stefan interaction and a lot of AUness, eh. And it's like 4.4k+ words minus the Author notes so I hope it's not too dull of a read. Stefan's going to be meeting Elena and the others in History next chapter and I'll be hopefully finishing the pilot episode! I literally started writing this months and months ago and I haven't finished due to lack of inspiration so I'm sorry if my updates aren't super fast, I'm a Sophomore in High school and I have tons and tons of homework to complete and I do a lot of extracurriculars so I won't have too much time to write but I'll try updating every week to every other week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and leave your comments, it's my first ever fic so cut me some slack, but criticism is appreciated! **


End file.
